Come on a walk?
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Adam's overworked and Mercy's been begging him to go for a walk with her... Now we all know that she's up to something.


_**And so I return…..dun dun dun.**_

"No Mercy." Adam said firmly, "I have to finish this up here."

His mate gave him the cutest puppy- eyed look she could muster. "Please?"

"I - I can't." his protest sounded weak to his own ears.

"Pretty please?" Mercy begged. "You've been working for hours. I just want you to come on a walk with me. That's all. A really quick one."

"Why can't you just go with….." he thought a moment. "Warren. He's here somewhere."

"Fine then." Mercy grumbled. "I'll go on a very long walk with Sam. Don't expect me for a few hours at least."

"A few hours?" Adam glowered. "Never mind A short walk is totally doable."

The buckshot grin on Mercy's face told him that he just got played.

"You did that on purpose." He accused.

She just shrugged and sauntered off. "Come on Wolfman. I'm ready to play."

"Mercy?" Adam poked his head around the bend of the trail. His mate had been next to him only moments before and he wasn't naïve enough to dismiss her disappearance. Mercy had been feeling a bit too feisty lately for that.

Without warning a coyote barreled into him and wrestled him to the ground. Caught off balance, Adam tumbled to the ground with Mercy sitting triumphantly on top of him.

In her animal form Mercy couldn't speak but the toothy grin she had plastered on her cute little canine face told him all he needed to know.

"Sneaking." he told her, "Is not something werewolves do. Now that you're a member of the pack you need to act more presentable."

The hesitation that flashed in her eyes gave him enough time to flip them so that she was on the bottom.

"You'll be a very good girl when I'm done with you, right?"

Mercy's doggy grin returned. He could read the challenge etched into her face.

Quickly Adam released Mercy and called the change. To her credit, she waited until he was nearly finished before darting off into the forest.

Adam was nearly twice her size, and she used that encumberment to her total advantage - swinging under low branches, worming her way through crevices in the denser shrubbery.

He was panting heavily by the time Mercy slowed down enough to allow him to catch her.

With a carefully timed leap Adam pinned her to the ground, making sure his weight was not crushing her.

Mercy grinned at him, and playfully wormed underneath his body, her back claws teasingly threatening to gut him.

Adam gave her a warning growl but she had already slipped from beneath him and was making her escape. As he leapt up to pursue her, Mercy suddenly whirled on him and pounced. Even though her slight weight was not enough for her to take him down Adam humored her and allowed her to roll him to his back.

Her wet nose found its way to his neck and demanded he surrender. Without a second though he complied. It was strange that he felt comfortable behaving this way. His dual nature demanded that he not surrender or show weakness to anyone, but around Mercy that drive was gone. He was comfortable allowing Mercy a temporary dominance in their relationship and so was his wolf.

So here he was, belly up on the ground with a coyote sitting on top of him. A coyote who looked like she had won a million dollars, he might add. That simply wouldn't do.

With a burst of energy he didn't know he had, Adam rolled Mercy a final time, and allowed his nose to nuzzle a particularly ticklish spot he knew his mate had.

The grin faded with and oh-no expression as Adam's onslaught of her sensitive spots. She let out a yip as his cold nose found it's way to her belly. Adam didn't move, waiting to see if Mercy was willing to submit to him as he had to her.

With no hesitation she did. It seemed she was entirely willing to let him win their games because her purpose had been fulfilled.

Adam got off her and called the change to him again. He winced at the shifting of bones, more than a little jealous of Mercy's swift and painless change.

"Feeling more relaxed?" She asked when he was done.

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

_**So what do we think? R&R plz. If you guys have any requests you'd like to see me do, lemme know and I will get them up! Thanks!**_


End file.
